Too much free time
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: Riza ponders over Roy's sexuality.


**Too much free time**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary: **Riza ponders over Roy's sexuality.

I wrote this for Royai Day but for some reason I never ended up posting it. Well, here it is. Please don't take any of this seriously.

--Duckii Mustang

-

If anyone looked into a certain office of the Amestris military headquarters, they would have seen Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye furiously sifting through large stacks of papers and signing them.

And if one got a little closer, they would have heard her muttering under her breath, "Colonel, that sneaky…"

Yes, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was busy taking care of all the documentations that her lazy Colonel, Roy Mustang, had sneakily weaselled his way out of doing. In fact, he was probably on a date right now with another one of those girls who tried so hard to attract his attention.

If he was out with another girl this very moment instead of doing his work, she would—

_Snap. _

Riza looked down, realising that she had snapped the pen in two in her frustration. She opened the desk drawer and fumbled around, vaguely registering the rustling created by the stationery colliding against each other made as she was caught up with her own thoughts.

If he was out with another girl, she would what? It's not like she could do anything anyway, she chided herself silently. Because Roy Mustang was always on dates, always womanising and always avoiding his responsibilities and duties, and she couldn't help herself but clean up after him even if it was against her will.

But something nagged at the back of her mind. One thing she had noticed about the relationship between Roy Mustang and woman was that he never got too close to them. To an outsider, his actions may seem very gentlemanly and genuine, but she could tell it was all a façade. Riza scratched her head in confusion. Was it because he was… could it possibly be that he was homosexual? She covered her mouth to muffle a laugh. Roy Mustang? Homosexual? No way.

Or maybe he was.

Riza shuddered. The more she was thought about it, the more it made sense. After all, his whole department was full of men, save for herself.

Riza Hawkeye prided herself on being a very methodical woman, so ignoring what the document in front of her was about, she flipped it over to the blank side and scribed Roy Mustang at the top of the page. After a bit of thought, she drew a line downwards, paused and drew a little love heart then continued the line a few more centimetres. At the end she wrote, "_WOMEN."_

Yes, that was right; her Colonel loved women, took them out for dates and gave them presents. But, and by this time she had convinced herself, that was all a façade for his true sexuality. Next to the heart she wrote, "façade".

A hand span away from "ROY MUSTANG" she jotted down, "MEN", and drew a line identical to the one between "ROY MUSTANG" and "WOMEN", complete with the heart, but instead of "façade" it was replaced with "attraction".

She jumped out of her chair in surprise when the very subject of her thoughts walked through the door and made a beeline towards her. Her desperate efforts to hide her neatly drawn diagram failed as he easily plucked it from her grasp and looked at it.

"What's this?" Roy's voice was laced with amusement as he watched his usually calm and collected Lieutenant shrink under his gaze. "Could it be," he edged his face closer to hers, "that you think I'm gay?"

He took the silence as an affirmation and couldn't help smirking smugly.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "It's your entire fault for overworking me by not finishing your work—" she stopped, feeling strong, firm arms encircle her neck. His chin rested on her left shoulder and she could feel his warm breath on her bare neck and ear as he turned his head and started whispering mischievously.

"If you have enough free time to be thinking up hypothetical situations, why don't I teach you how to use it doing something else?"

"Colonel Mustang!" She squirmed uncomfortably, but he held her tight.

"It's not a bad idea. After all, I think I have to prove to you that I'm not gay."

-

END.

The review button is waiting. Make me happy :)


End file.
